Camp HalfBlood Day Care Services
by 1.800.getalife
Summary: A collections one shot of half blood’s in daycare. In the end of it all, all the half bloods come together and are in daycare together. But right now, it’s just them individually. Please review to tell me that you like it!


**Title:** Camp Half Blood's Day Care Services.

**Author:** Emily (1.)

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor/General.

**Summary:** A collection one shot of half blood's in daycare. In the end of it all, all the half bloods come together and are in daycare together. But right now, it's just them individually. Please review to tell me that you like it!

- **~ - ~ **-

"Everyone, this is Connor and Travis Stoll. They're going to be joining us for now on at Fairview Day Care center."

The little kids glanced at the two brothers, and then returned to their games. Connor and Travis were standing there uncomfortably underneath the hands of the daycare advisor, Miss. Julie, and their hands were slightly twitching as if they wanted to get their hands on something.

Miss. Julie sighed a little, and beckoned a boy over.

"Travis, Connor, this is Jacob. He'll introduce you to everyone."

Jacob was wiping his hand acrossed his runny nose. Miss. Julie didn't seem to notice, and continued.

"Connor, Jacob is four years old like you."

Connor shrugged as a reply.

"Okay! Have fun, boys." She said, clapping her hands as she went over to a group of kids to help organize their game.

Travis shoved his hands into his shorts. Since he had turned six years old, he began to think that he was better than his brother and deserved friends his age. "So, what is there to do around here?" He asked boredly.

Jacob sniffled, wiping his hand on his shirt messily. "A lot of things. We can play with those blocks, we can read books, we can play with play dough, we can pretend to cops and robbers-".

The two boys brightened up at the part of cops and robbers.

"How do you play cops and robbers?" Connor asked curiously, grinning mischievously up at his older brother. He returned it with a half of a smirk.

Jacob sniffled some more while he explained. "Well, somebody is a cop and somebody is a robber. We chase after each other and try to catch each other, since you're the bad guys. It's kind of like tag. If the cop tags a robber, they're frozen but the other robber can tag them to make them unfrozen. If the cop gets both of the robbers, they win."

"Okay." Travis said. "We'll play that."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Um, okay." He sneezed after saying this into his hand, and his hand instantly wiped onto his shirt again.

"Do you have a cold?" Connor asked.

"No."

"Oh. Good to know."

"We should have even teams. So let's go find somebody else to play with us." Travis said, heading over towards a group of boys that were building a city with blocks. Jacob hesitantly followed with Connor. "They wouldn't want to play…" He murmured.

Travis and Connor ignored him. "Hey, do you want to play cops and robbers with us?"

The boys looked at him curiously. Jacob was hiding behind the Stoll's, trying not to be seen. Connor pulled him out from behind him and they laughed.

"We're not playing with Germy Jakey." One of the boys said.

Travis narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine, then." He snapped, heading away. Connor was right at his heels. Jacob, red-faced, followed him.

"I told you they wouldn't want to play." Jacob said, hanging his head. He sniffled in between of this.

The Stoll's were both quiet, thinking. Travis smirk appeared onto his lips, and he leaned down to tell Connor something. Connor grinned, and nodded his head in agreement. Jacob looked at them wearily, unsure of what they were going to do.

"We can play with us. Jake, you be a cop. We'll be robbers."

"Ok-okay."

"You count!" Connor piped up, before the two boys began running like madmen. Jacob covered his eyes and began counting to five, all he knew how to count to. Before he got to three, he heard a loud noise and he reopened his eyes.

Connor and Travis ran right into the boy's city of blocks. They had been working on them for a whole week and they were getting close to be done. The blocks flung all over the place, hitting a few kids in the face even. Some of the boys were crying because they had been hit, others were crying because of the noise, some of the kids were crying because of their city and everyone else was crying because everyone else was crying, too. The only ones that weren't crying were Jacob who was too shocked to, and the Stoll brothers since they were laughing too hard.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Miss. Julie screamed, trying to assure some kids at the same time and yell at Connor and Travis too.

"Well, Jacob told us to run through those blocks…"

"What?" Jacob shrieked.

"He insisted on playing cops and robbers…"

Miss. Julie stared at Jacob angrily. "You know we're not supposed to play running games like that indoors!"

"But-but!" Jacob said, sneezing three times in a row since he was nervous.

"Maybe it's our fault…" Connor said, pretending to sound sincere and upset.

"No, Jacob knows better!"

"WHAT?"


End file.
